deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paleomario66/Alternate Death Battles
This is my list of other Death Battle ideas that I think are better than the official ones. Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom These two have a decent amount in common, but it is really one-sided in Doctor Doom's favor due how much he outclasses Vader basically everywhere. Ideas for Darth Vader 'Mewtwo (''Pokemon) This would be an amazing battle. Two dark wielders of telekinesis. Leaning towards Mewtwo, but I'm not totally sure who wins. 'Ganondorf (''Legend of Zelda) This would be a really cool match idea. Two dark villains with an immense amount of power. Ganondorf could beat Canon Vader, but he likely loses to EU Vader. 'Silver the Hedgehog (''Sonic the Hedgehog) Two telekinetic warriors. This has few connections, but the fight would be cool. It would be most fair if Canon Vader fought base form Silver. Ideas for Doctor Doom Thumbail 1= |-|Thumbnail 2= 'Bowser (''Super Mario Bros.) This matchup isn't very popular, but it is MUCH closer than many think, and Bowser could win this with SMG feats. Doom's hax would make it tricky though, as he could find a way to incapacitate Bowser, since he wouldn't really be able to kill him. Bowser VS Ganondorf This is a really popular fight idea, but the verdict was HORRIBLY wrong in my opinion, and really, since SMG feats were included for Bowser, he would legit one-shot Ganondorf. Ideas for Bowser 'King Dedede (''Kirby) This is probably Bowser's closest match out of the most popular ones, with both having Universe level feats. Bowser should come out on top, but its by no means a curbstomp. 'Dr. Eggman (''Sonic the Hedgehog) This is another Mario vs Sonic matchup, this time with the main villains. With basic machines, Eggman would easily lose. Eggman has some machines like the Final Egg Blaster which would give him a better chance, but with SMG feats Bowser would still come out on top. Eggman would need outside help from his past self to use the Time Eater. 'Ridley (''Metroid) Two reptilian monsters that first appeared in NES games in the 1985 who breathe fire, have survived situations that should have killed them, and have alternate, more powerful transformations. This matchup has more connections than '''Bowser VS Ganondorf, and is quite a bit closer. Still, Bowser with SMG feats would likely win with ease. 'Doomsday (''DC Comics) Arch-enemies of Mario and Superman. This matchup isn't very popular, but this is no stomp in Doomsday's favor. Hell, Bowser could very well win this with SMG feats, and he could take out Doomsday by turning him into stone or brick. 'Ghost Rider (''Marvel Comics) Two users of pyrokinesis that have a deadly form of hax. This is an interesting matchup. Ghost Rider, even Unrestricted/with Zarathos' Power, is far weaker than Bowser, but he is faster, and his Penace Stare could possibly be a chance to win. Unfortunately, those are his only advantages he has, since Bowser has survived the heat of a star, so he could easily survive Ghost Rider's Hell Fire. This is a tricky fight, but if Bowser can survive the Penace Stare, then he should have this in the bag. Ideas for Ganondorf 'Dracula (''Castlevania) This is probably Ganondorf's most popular opponent other than Bowser, Dedede, or King K. Rool. This is closer than Bowser VS Ganondorf and it has better connections, but Dracula should still win with relative ease due to the HUGE gap in stats. More info on Dracula can be found here. 'Mewtwo (''Pokemon) Two shape-shifting, dark "evil" warriors. Thinking Mewtwo wins due to his superior stats and speed, though Ganondorf could win against normal Mewtwo with the Full Triforce. Regardless, Shadow Mewtwo would likely beat Ganondorf, full Triforce or not. Category:Blog posts